muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula
Credits I did a bit of research on this and I did find articles about the full credits from NY TIMES and Time Warners Press Release. Information on the show are from The Jim Henson Company: Fantasy & Sci Fi. The puppeteer credits are from searches from using the title and based on their resumes it seem to be concrete because Jean-Guy White, Gord Robertson, John Kennedy all cite on their resume that they did work for it. Also, Aleal cites James Rankin credit to the show and I trust that source as well. That is all I have to say, but if the sources from NY Times I cite are fishy, not accurate, etc, I'll just take off what I got from those and use what I got. Just want to show my sources so it won't look like I put up made up credits or vandism the page. Open for discussions. - Steven (talk) 22:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's wonderful, Steven; thank you! There's no need to apologize for that source -- it looks great, and you cited the source exactly right. -- Danny (talk) 23:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok! Thanks for saying that Danny. Good to know it looks great for now and we have something to show until we have more information to make it look better. - Steven (talk) 08:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Performers I was wondering if anyone had any copies of the episodes on videotape so that we would be able to lift a list of performers. I think I remember reading in Bill Baretta's bio that he was one of the puppeteers. Theatrefreak25 04:52, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Is this a "Muppet" show or Henson Co. show? Should this be classified as a Muppet TV show (as we've done with Animal Jam, The Animal Show, and any other series with a cast made up of Muppet characters), or should this remain categorized as a Henson Company show (with the likes of Donna's Day, Family Rules, and other series without "Muppet" characters)? I guess it comes down to if the characters in this show are Muppets or Creatures. They meet our definition of "Muppet" (as set by Muppet vs Creature) although they don't look like the traditional "Muppet" (but the characters of The Ghost of Faffner Hall or Mother Goose Stories don't look like traditional "Muppets" either, yet we classify them as such). Also some of the background puppets have been recycled in Muppet productions (such as this alien on From the Balcony.) -- Brad D. (talk) 04:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Definitely not a Muppet series, even if some were later reused. From what research I've done, in fact, some of the puppets weren't even Creature Shop creations but outsourced to another firm. But right now, we don't have enough details or episodes, and at least a few of the main characters were made by the shop match the Creature definition (as characters whose aim "is to achieve a sense of realism and believability... much more life-like, detailed, and technically advanced when compared to Muppet characters.") So I don't think there's any issue to recategorizing it as a Muppet Show, and right now it's listed as a Creature Shop TV Show anyway, and probably will be unless/until it seems that the Creature Shop's role was more negligible and the Henson Company categorization would be more fitting, but right now, from my research, it seems like it was a half and half, with most of the outsourcing applying to the villain puppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Count Did 13 episodes air on the WB or only 3? Or is it that 13 episodes were produced? -- Peter (talk) 14:52, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Hard to tell from the history. An anonymous contributor added the part about only 3 episodes. Danny wrote that 13 aired. The anon specifically said that only 3 aired in the US. Perhaps all 13 aired elsewhere. -- Scott (talk) 14:57, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::3 aired on WB, the other 10 aired on Canada's YTV. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:13, 16 June 2006 (UTC)